


Hot Chocolate and Presents

by 1221bookworm



Series: Moms Made Fullmetal 2018 [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 01:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17111888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1221bookworm/pseuds/1221bookworm
Summary: When you've just met your soulmate but you don't know her name, who do you go to for advice? If you're Fuery, Riza Hawkeye is just the one who can guide him through this new maze.





	Hot Chocolate and Presents

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I combined the day two and three prompts for the Moms Made Fullmetal Celebration 2018 on Tumblr. “Hot Chocolate” and “Presents” come together in this piece about sharing advice with those who need someone to guide them. 
> 
> A/N 2: I may or may not have come up with this idea after watching several hours of a M.A.S.H. marathon, and may or may not have modeled Fuery after Radar … I also couldn’t resist a little bit of Royai at the end. Needless to say, I don’t own anything.

“Do you have a moment, Lieutenant?” Riza turned back to the mild mannered Sergeant who was trying to get her attention.  
“What can I do for you, Fuery?” It was unusual for the shyest, youngest member of the Colonel’s team to approach her after work as their quarters were in opposite directions.  
“I have to ask you a question.” Fuery fell into step beside her as her interest was piqued. It couldn’t be work related – they had just left the office and she knew there were no imminent deadlines on any of the unfinished work on Fuery’s desk. She gave an internal sigh, the work on the Colonel’s desk, though.  
“I’m sorry?” She hadn’t even heard what he was saying.  
“I met a girl.” He pushed his glasses up further on his nose as he inspected the laces on his boots.  
Riza stopped, turning to look at him. “Why are you asking me? I’m sure Colonel Mustang would be happy to assist you, and Lieutenant Havoc has plenty of advice as well. Even Office Falman has some experience in this field, since I understand he’s married.”  
Fuery scratched the back of his head, looking at the street sign just above her shoulder. “But you are a woman.”  
Turning away to hide her own blush, she guided him to a nearby street café. This was not the type of conversation to have in the middle of the street.  
“I don’t know how much I can help you, Fuery, but I will try my best.” He muttered something about thanks under his breath, but when he started fidgeting with the placemat instead of expanding, she raised her eyebrows expectantly. “Do you know her name?”  
“That’s just the problem, I don’t!” For his reserved demeanor just a moment ago, his explosion of emotion was almost comical.  
No wonder he had come to her. Next to the Colonel, she probably knew everyone in Central Command, at least by sight, and could help him identify his mystery crush. “Where did you meet her?”  
“In the library.” Fuery pushed his glasses up higher. “I had to get the manual for the latest model of field radio, and they keep all of them in this little alcove off the library. But the door was stuck, see, and I thought it was locked, so I had to go find someone, and this girl, I don’t think she was military, she was dressed in civilian clothes, she was there and she was so helpful, and she didn’t look at me like I was stupid at all for not getting the door open, and she knew exactly what I needed and she pulled it right down for me, and she was just so knowledgeable about the library.” Fuery ended with a heaving sigh as a waitress came over to take their order.  
“I’ll have the cinnamon spice tea,” Riza said, trying to keep her voice even. Fuery was desperately in love, and if she was any judge, they sounded like a perfect match.  
“I’ll take a hot cho- coffee.” Fuery tripped over the word, and the server had to ask him to repeat it. He told her coffee with a bit more conviction this time, but Riza still suspected that wasn’t what he was originally going to order.  
“Do you like your hot chocolate with marshmallows or with whip cream?” She asked, folding her hands on the table. They could sort out names later; this was a matter of self-confidence that needed to be addressed first.  
“What?” Fuery was surprised enough about the change in direction to look up and at her for the first time during their whole conversation.  
“You wanted to order hot chocolate. I was curious how you liked it. And even more importantly, why you didn’t order it.”  
“Oh.” She hadn’t expected his face to fall. “Havoc says that you can’t have hot chocolate on a date. He says girls won’t take you seriously. He says they’ll think you’re still a little kid.”  
“I wasn’t aware we were on a date.” She raised her eyebrow at him to elicit a smile.  
“You ordered tea,” Fuery replied to the table.  
“I happen to think they have the best cinnamon tea at this particular café. Otherwise, I may have ordered a hot chocolate.” It may not have been entirely true; Riza was too fond of her own, homemade hot chocolate to purchase it when she was out, but that wasn’t the point. “Do you think that makes me any less professional?”  
Fuery shook his head. He had his glasses in his hand and was wiping them with a cloth. He tucked the cloth back into his pocket and placed his glasses back on his nose before responding. “But maybe it’s different for you?”  
“The only difference is how you want your date to perceive you. As someone who is happy in their own skin, or someone who’s worried about how the world will judge you. And quite frankly, Fuery, any woman who is that petty isn’t worth your time.”  
He perked up a bit, but they were interrupted by the waitress returning with their drinks. Riza smiled to herself as Fuery emptied all the creamers into his coffee. “You know, there are other drinks besides coffee. You could try a mocha. Or even a latte.”  
“You’re right.” Fuery swirled his cup, watching the swirls as cream and coffee mixed together.  
“You might even find you like them better than hot chocolate.” There, at least that had elicited a smile out of him at the absurdity of the statement. “Now, I think I might know who you’re talking about.”  
Changing the topic so quickly caused Fuery to look confused for a moment before his eyes lit up even more. “You know her name?”  
“Yes. Her name is Sheska. Brigadier General Hughs brought her in after the fire at Central library. Apparently, she has a photographic memory, and was able to transcribe all the books she had read from the Central library.”  
“Do you know if she’s seeing anyone?” Fuery met her gaze for the first time, and she could see the sparkle in his eyes that had been hidden behind his embarrassment about the conversation.  
“No, I don’t.”  
He deflated as quickly as he had gotten excited. Riza couldn’t help a small laugh.  
“That doesn’t mean all hope is lost, Fuery.” She reached over and patted his arm. “Christmas is coming, why don’t you go in there with a nice little gift. A thank you for her help last week.”  
Fuery paled. Apparently, the idea of picking out a gift was even more intimidating then approaching a girl. Riza sighed. She hadn’t realized she would be mothering this young fool with the puppy dog eyes.  
“It doesn’t have to be anything big.” She glanced around the square for inspiration. Glancing back at Fuery taking a sip of his coffee, she had an idea. “What about one of those specialty mixes of hot chocolate that comes in one of those fancy mugs?” She pointed to a display in the café window.  
“Hot chocolate?”  
She’d known that would catch his attention. “Yes. I’m sure it gets cold in the library, and hot chocolate is the kind of drink everyone likes to curl up with. And even if she’s not big on hot chocolate, everyone could use another mug. And even if she hates hot chocolate and mugs, it’s easy enough for her to pass along to someone else.”  
The shock of people passing up gifts slowly faded as Fuery evaluated the suggestion. “But how do I know if she’s seeing anyone?”  
“You won’t.” He knit his eyebrows together in confusion. “Not yet anyway. If she acts like she likes it, you could drop by next week and ask her if she enjoyed it.” Another thought occurred to her. “I’m sure I could also find you some more work that will take you past, or into, the library. That’ll give you more opportunities to strike up a conversation with her.”  
“You’d do that Lieutenant?” The hope in his eyes made her very glad she had decided to do it before she’d even said it.  
“Yes. But you can’t let Lieutenant Havoc know. Or Colonel Mustang. Especially Colonel Mustang.” She looked away to hail the waitress for the check so Fuery could stop gaping that she would hide something from their commanding officer.  
“Thank you, Lieutenant.” He shook her hand vigorously as they both stood.  
“You’re welcome.” She trusted him to keep his mouth shut about their arrangement.  
She headed back in the direction of her apartment, smiling to herself as she watched him move toward the hot chocolate display. She wondered at Fuery’s faith in her judgement. She hoped it was a choice and not a last resort. Silently, she chided herself for her silliness. Even if she didn’t have much going on in the romance department, much to Rebecca’s dismay, it didn’t mean she didn’t have good advice for others.  
Pulling out the key to her apartment, she almost tripped over the box on her entrance mat. Picking it up, she tilted it towards the hall light so she could read who it was from.  
To: Miss Riza Hawkeye  
From: Santa  
She shook her head, immediately recognizing the Colonel’s handwriting. She smiled anyway. She’d chide him in the morning for such an overt action, but tonight, she’d allow herself to be softened by his generosity.  
Black Hayate danced around her feet as she carried the box to the table and sliced through the tape. Lifting the flaps, she couldn’t help laughing out loud. Inside were all the ingredients for her mother’s hot chocolate recipe, with the best melting chocolate, the mini marshmallows Riza loved, and the peppermint stirring sticks her mother had always insisted on. He’d even remember the secret ingredient, chocolate liquor. The note read just add milk and whip cream.  
She clipped the leash to Black Hayate’s color and pulled the door shut behind her. Reaching down, she scratched his ears. “Apparently, I’m not the only one who thinks hot chocolate makes a pretty good present.” Black Hayate barked in agreement as he pulled her outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
